Mi vida, tú alma
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Wirt y Greg han regresado a su hogar, pero algo muy extraño le está ocurriendo a Wirt... ¿Dónde se dirigió el alma de la Bestia al salir de la lámpara?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Over the garden wall le pertenece a su creador.**

 **Mi vida, tú alma**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Wirt y Greg se han vuelto más cercanos desde el accidente en la noche de halloween, por como actuaban sus padres se dieron cuenta, Wirt prestaba más atención al menor, no lo sacaba cuando este entraba en su habitación como antes o cuando quería dormir con él, charlaban y reían más juntos, y tocaban instrumentos cantando canciones extrañas como patatas y Melaza. Hasta los amigos del mayor se dieron cuenta ya que ahora dejaba que Greg lo siguiera a todas no se quejaba por esto como antes solía hacer. Pero poco a poco Wirt comenzó a actuar extraño, de pronto se encerraba en su habitación y se acostaba temprano, su madre y su padrastro le preguntaban a Greg que le sucedía, si acaso le había sucedido algo en la escuela o si se discutió con Sara, pero Greg no sabía la respuesta.

Al oscurecer, unos ruidos de relámpagos comenzaron a escucharse por la ciudad, una tormenta se avecinaba aunque no era de sorprenderse ya que se encontraban todavía en invierno.

Se escucha un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación del mayor.

− **¡** Wirt! ¿Puedo pasar? preguntó Greg cargando en brazos a Jason la rana Wirt voy a pasar.

Giró la perilla y vio a su hermano recostado en la cama sobre las tapas con la luz apagada.

− Wirt, la cena está lista, aún es muy temprano para dormir, vamos expresó Greg para animarlo.

Wirt se dio media vuelta para verlo, y al ver que su hermano se estaba preocupando Wirt sonrió de una manera triste y sin muchos ánimos sentándose al borde de la cama.

− De acuerdo, vamos a cenar dijo aún con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

− Sí respondió también intentando sonreír.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer fuertemente, un fuerte y frio viento mecía con fuerza los árboles y los sonando e iluminando todo por unos segundo.

Wirt se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, mientras que Greg se dirigió a la puerta.

− ¡Oh! ese trueno fue muy fuerte comentó el pequeño.

− Sí.

El mayor se dispuso a cerrar las cortinas y otro relámpago apareció cuya luz iluminó otra vez la habitación pero esta vez la sombra de Wirt se hizo notar, Greg se percató de esto, no creía lo que veía, en las paredes de la habitación la sombra de Wirt tenía forma de la Bestia, solo duro unos segundos antes de que todo se oscureciera otra vez.

− ¡Wirt! gritó Greg soltando a Jason, corrió inmediatamente donde su hermano y le agarró del borde de la camisa.

− ¡Greg! ¿Qué sucede? preguntó preocupado ¿Pasó algo?

−Es que... se detuvo, no quería preocupar a Wirt, se quedó en silencio un momento No nada, solo, vamos siguió agarrándolo de la camisa hasta llevarlo a la puerta.

Durante la cena, Greg no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio, se preguntaba si en verdad ocurrió o si solo se lo imagino, pero aparento estar normal no quería que sus padres o Wirt lo notaran preocupado.

Una ven en la habitación, el menor recostado en la cama junto a Jason no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Wirt, se paró frente a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

− Wirt susurró Wirt voy a entrar.

Greg entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde su hermano dormía.

− Wirt quiero dormir aquí y se subió y se acostó al lado de Wirt bajo las tapas.

− ¿Eh? exclamó el mayor siendo despertado Greg... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

−Es que... tuve una pesadilla inventó el menor para quedarse.

− Emm ok musitó y se dio media vuelta para volver a dormir.

Las horas pasaron y Greg no dormía por la preocupación. La noche estaba silenciosa, no se oía ningún ruido en la casa y sus padres se encontraban profundamente dormidos. De pronto Wirt parecía tener una pesadilla, se quejaba entre sueños y estaba un poco agitado. Greg lo observó por unos instantes y cuando estaba a punto de despertarlo Wirt abrió los ojos como despertando de una pesadilla.

− ¿Wirt? ¿Estabas soñando? preguntó el menor.

− ¿Eh? ¿Greg? respondió aún agitado Ah cierto, mejor vete a tu habitación, quiero dormir solo dijo mientras reposaba una mano en su frente.

− ¡No, no quiero! reclamó ¿Pero dime que estabas soñando?

Wirt guardo silencio y se quedó contemplando el techo con una mirada triste.

−Yo... bueno, Greg... ¿Te puedo decir algo? pero no pienses que estoy loco ¿De acuerdo?

− No pensare eso dijo con determinación.

− Bien... es que Wirt meditó un momento si debía decirlo pero continuó De vez en cuando me parece escuchar la voz de la Bestia.

− ¡¿Que?! exclamó sorprendido mientras se sentaba.

− Shhh despertaras a mamá y a papá susurró.

− ¡Pero Wirt es imposible! el Leñador eliminó a la bestia, ¡Tú me lo dijiste!

− Sí... pero no sé por qué... ah se dio media vuelta para dormir Mejor vuelve a dormir Greg.

− ¡No, espera! comenzó a sacudirle Cuéntame que cosa te dice.

Wirt abrió los ojos y permaneció callado unos momentos.

-¡Wirt! - siguió el menor.

\- No te preocupes Greg, debo estar imaginando cosas...

\- ¿Pero qué cosas te dice? ¡Dime Wirt! - continuó preocupado.

El mayor se destapa y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

−Él...

Y otra vez escucho aquella voz lo que hizo que se tapara los oídos y cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

− ¡Wirt!

− Él... la voz dice... dijo quejándose aun tapándose los oídos y entrecerrando los ojos Me dice que ya no pertenezco aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor: Gracias por leer, espero que les guste este segundo cap.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

~ Wirt's pov ~

Creía que todo era mi imaginación, en clases me parecía escucharlo, me parecía oír su voz, la voz de la Bestia que me llamaba por mi nombre. Por un tiempo lo ignore pero entonces comencé a escuchar su voz más seguido y más claramente que ya me era imposible ignorarlo, "No perteneces aquí Wirt" "Perteneces a Lo Desconocido" "Wirt..." me decía, pero ¿Por qué me pasa esto? creía que todo habia acabado, ¿Por qué la bestia aún me persigue?, Lo Desconocido está libre de él pero... ¿Por qué... ? no lo entiendo.

Me gustaría contárselo a Greg pero no quiero preocuparlo, por eso debo mentirle cada vez que me pregunta si estoy bien, y ahora, esta noche otra vez la Bestia se me aparece en un sueño, estoy usando mi traje de haloween en el bosque oscuro y él esta allí diciendo desde las sombras "No puedes escapar de aquí Wirt..."

~ Fin de Wirt's pov ~

En aquella habitación oscura, el menor de los hermanos no podía creer, no entendía lo que escuchaba.

− ¿Qué? musitó desconcertado ¿Qué no perteneces aquí? ¡Pero si perteneces aquí Wirt!

El mayor ya más calmado permaneció en silencio.

− ¡Wirt! continuó el menor.

Wirt se paro, encendió la lámpara de su velador, y se quedo de pie en silencio un momento y luego dijo un poco triste e intentando sonreír:

− No te preocupes Greg, estaré bien, puedo enfrentar a la Bestia otra vez.

− Pero Wirt yo puedo ayudar se levanto también Greg con ojos llorosos y sujetándole de la camisa del pijama.

− Greg expresó sorprendido.

− Yo puedo ayudar así que cuando escuches su voz ¡avísame! ¡yo te ayudaré! y eso es...

Greg se detuvo e inmediatamente fue corriendo a su habitación prendiendo la luz, al regresar se paro frente a su hermanos y prosiguió:

− ¡Un Hecho de Roca! exclamó mostrando la roca que Wirt le regalo poco después de regresar a su hogar, hecha por él mismo muy parecida a la anterior "Hechos de roca".

− Greg... conmovido por las palabras de su hermano y mostrando una sonrisa verdadera.

Y luego un "Croac" se escuchó de Jason la rana que había seguido al pequeño, parecía que también lo apoyaba, y entonces.

− Wirt... − dijo una voz profunda.

El mayor asustado retrocedió unos pasos.

− Wirt ¿Lo sabes verdad?

− ¡Cállate! − gritó angustiado.

− ¿Wirt la Bestia te hala? − preguntó asustado el menor − ¡Oye Bestia, déjalo en paz! ¡Ya déjalo! − esto último lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

− ¿Pero que está pasando aquí? - preguntó el padre de Greg enfadado en el umbral de la puerta ¿No saben que hora es? también despertaron a su madre.

− Lo siento dijo Wirt más calmado solo jugábamos.

− Háganlo mañana, ya, vuelvan a dormir, mañana tienen que ir a clases.

− Sí respondieron,

− ¿Greg adonde vas a dormir?

− Aquí.

− Debiste apagar la luz de tu habitación entonces.

− Recién la encendió − dijo Wirt defendiendo al pequeño.

− Lo siento − siguió Greg.

− Bien, yo la apagaré ahora acuéstense, buenas noches.

− Buenas noches − y el hombre se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

− ¿Wirt escuchas algo? preguntó preocupado el menor.

− No... Greg regresemos a la cama, tienes que dormir.

− Pero ¿Estas bien?

− Sí − dijo recostándose − Buenas noches − y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Greg lo miró preocupado unos instantes , dejo la roca en el velador, levantó a Jason y se acostó al lado de Wirt .

− Si lo escuchas de nuevo me avisas ¿ok? − dijo el menor.

Pero Wirt no le respondió, probablemente porque esta dormido pensó el menor entonces se acurruco con la rana diciendo:

− Buenas noches Wirt.

Al día siguiente, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises pero no llovía, y los hermanos debían ir clases. En la mañana durante el desayuno, ambos hermanos se encontraban usando abrigos por el frió que hacia. Greg seguía muy preocupado, no durmió mucho por lo que bostezaba de vez en cuando, y por su parte Wirt seguía igual sin muchos ánimos como era usual últimamente.

Los padres les preguntaron qué fue todo el alboroto de anoche pero por supuesto dijeron que solo hablaban de una de las muchas "historias" que inventaban , los padres lo creyeron pero aún se sentían preocupados por el estado del mayor y ahora por Greg que se veía muy angustiado y triste, pero al preguntarle si le ocurría algo él respondía que se encontraba bien.

Wirt terminó primero el desayuno, se adelanto a irse a la escuela con algo "extra" en su mochila y no esperó al menor. Greg intentó alcanzarle pero se quedo atrás, por lo que se fue solo a su escuela primaria que quedaba muy cerca de la secundaria de Wirt, pero fue intranquilo ya tenia un mal presentimiento, él quería estar con Wirt para protegerlo de la Bestia.

Al sonar la campana que indicaba el término de las clases, Greg se dirigió rápidamente a la secundaria de su hermano , al estar allí vio que los jóvenes comenzaban a salir por lo que se paro a un costado cerca de los arbusto y así ver si Wirt aparecía. Entonces distinguió al amigo de su hermano, Jason Funderbecker .

− ¡Hey! ¡Jason funderbecker! − gritó el pequeño.

− ¿Eh? Ah h-hola hermano de Wirt − dijo mientras se acercaba al menor cargando su mochila en los hombros.

− Hola Jason Fundebecker, ¿Has visto a Wirt? Lo estoy esperando.

− ¿Wirt? pero... ah e-espera ¿Esa no es tu rana? − dijo apuntando a una rana que salía de los arbustos.

− ¿Qué? ¡Si es Jason Funderbecker! − exclamó sorprendido y lo tomo en brazos − Jason Funderbeker ¿Qué hacer aquí? ¿También quieres ver a Wirt?

− Espera ¿T-tú lo trajiste?

− No, él llego solo.

− ¿Ah? − expresó confundido.

− Eso no importa ¿Donde esta Wirt? necesito verlo.

− Pero si Wirt no vino a clases, no me digas que no sabias...

− ¿Que? − musitó angustiado.

− Que extraño... W-wirt no es de los que se saltan las clases... − comentó preocupado.

Rápidamente Greg comenzó a correr llevando a la rana Jason consigo.

− ¡Hey! ¡Espera! − gritó preocupado Funderbecker por la reacción del menor, pero Greg lo ignoro.

Greg corrió por las calles lo más rapido que pudo, llegó al camino empedrado del cementerio, luego lo rodeó y comenzó a bajar por una colina para llegar hasta al lago, pero mientras corría divisó algo familiar de color rojo flotando en el agua, y se dio cuenta que era el gorro puntiagudo del traje de su hermano.

− ¡Wirt! − gritó al llegar a la orilla.

Al ver que no había respuesta, se armo de coraje y comenzó a entrar al lago a pesar del frió de las aguas.

− ¡Wirt! − siguió gritando.

Mientras Greg caminaba hacia el interior de las casi congeladas aguas del lago la rana Jason le seguía detrás de él, y así camino hasta llegar a las profundidades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Por un camino familiar rodeado de arboles camina un niño cargando una rana en brazos, pero una bruma aparece lentamente extrañando un poco al menor.

− Jason, otra vez estamos en el bosque − comentó el pequeño.

− Croac.

− ¡Wirt! ¡Wirt! − llamó el menor − Wirt debe estar por aquí cerca... − comentó y siguió con determinación − Debo encontrarlo, ¡Vamos Jason Funderberker!

Comenzó a correr mientras se adentraba más en el bosque, pero mientras corría, Greg observaba su alrededor y cada vez más notaba algo extraño en el bosque, de algún modo no era tal como lo recordaba, parecía ser otro. El bosque no era tan oscuro como antes, parecía ser un poco más verde y con más vida, habían pequeñas flores que no recordaba , y ahora el suelo era cubierto por una densa neblina, y en algunos lugares la neblina se elevaba hasta lo alto, esto hacia que se preguntara si en verdad estaba en "Lo Desconocido". A pesar de todo Greg continuó corriendo y llamando a su hermano, hasta que Jason salto de los brazos del pequeño y se alejo.

− ¡Espera Jason! ¡¿Adonde vas? − gritó Greg.

El menor siguió a la rana hasta llegar a una casa con un gran molino.

− ¡El molino! Ohh Jason Funderberker, el leñador debe estar allí, tal vez él ha visto a Wirt.

Tomo a la rana y se acerco hacia la puerta de la casa, allí pudo escuchar las voces de varios niños y la voz de una mujer que regañó a uno por no pasarle la muñeca a su hermana. Greg quedo confundido al haber otras personas y no el leñador, pero aun así golpeo la puerta, y una mujer pelirroja, probablemente la madre, abrió.

− Buenas tardes señora.

− Eh Buenas tardes jovencito.

− Estoy buscando a mi hermano Wirt, ¿De casualidad lo ha visto? usa un sombrero puntiagudo y... − de pronto un perro se acerco a la puerta desde dentro y comenzó a ladrar.

− Chuu ¡Silencio! − ordenó la mujer al perro y continuó − Wirt... espera, lo conozco.

− ¿A si?

− ¿Quien es mamá? − dijo uno de los niños acercándose.

− Si, Wirt... yo lo conocí hace un tiempo, en aquella ocasión yo era un azulejo y él estaba en busca de su hermano.

− ¡Soy yo! , oh espere ¿Usted es la madre de Beatrice?

− Así es − dijo con una sonrisa.

− Si, Wirt me hablo de usted, ¿Lo ha visto?

− Pues no, aunque mi hija Beatrice me ha hablado mucho de cuando estaba de viaje con ustedes, te llamas Greg ¿No es asi?

− ¿Mi hermana llego? ¿Esta aquí? − preguntaban los pequeños con esperanza dentro de la casa.

− No, no ha llegado − respondió y luego se dirigió al menor − Pero pasa, siéntete como en tu casa.

El menor entró y vio a muchos niños de cabello pelirrojo y a un hombre de bigote sentado en un sofá leyendo un libro, probablemente el padre, la madre los presento y le ofreció al menor una taza de té y un poco de tierra.

− ¿Tierra? − preguntó confundido sentado en una silla del comedor y dejando a Jason en el piso.

− Si, esta delicioso, sabes, cuando me encontré a tu hermano le di una cucharada de tierra y le gusto mucho.

− ¿Enserio? − exclamó sorprendido − mmm... − y recordó que Wirt le había mencionado lo de la cucharada de tierra, y continuó − Esta bien, gracias − "si a Wirt le gusto la tierra a mi también" pensó.

Y entonces la madre de Beatrice fue a la cocina y regreso con bocadillos.

− Aquí esta una taza de té y tierra − dijo sirviéndole una taza de té y galletas

− Gracias − dijo Greg , comió una galleta y comprobó que era de mantequilla, no era de tierra, le extraño el que le llamara tierra a las galletas pero no le dio importancia.

Luego de comer y beber un poco el pequeño pregunto:

− ¿Donde está Beatrice?

Todos los presentes se entristecieron, y el padre quien se había acomodado cerca de él dijo tristemente:

− Un día, Beatrice llego de un paseo que había hecho y de pronto dijo que se mudaría a un pueblo cercano, y se marcho.

− ¿Qué? − exclamó sorprendido − ¿Y por qué?

− No sabemos...

− Mmm... − Greg quedo pensativo, pero al ver qu todos estaban tristes continuó − No se preocupe señor, de seguro Beatrice vendrá a visitarlos muy pronto.

− Eso esperamos − siguió el hombre del bigote.

Luego de terminar el té y comer las galletas, Greg preguntó por el leñador, la familia le comentó que Beatrice les había platicado sobre él también pero no sabia donde estaba, y que el leñador seguramente vivió en su casa un tiempo mientras ellos eran azulejos. Luego el pequeño al ver que todos se veían desanimados por la falta de Beatrice, quiso animar a la familia e improviso una canción "té y galletas" (al ritmo de patatas y melaza), los hermanos pequeños de la chica cantaron con él y asi pasaron un par de horas, finalmente Greg agradeció las atenciones y dijo que seguiría buscando a su hermano y si veía a Beatrice le diría que viniera a visitarlos. Todos se despidieron, Greg continuó su búsqueda cargando a Jason, y volvió adentrase en aquel bosque.

− Espero que encontremos pronto a Wirt... Oh espero que también encontremos a Beatrice, me gustaría verla no siendo un azulejo - le dijo a la rana.

Greg siguió caminando, la neblina seguía cubriendo sus pies y el sol estaba a punto de terminar de ocultarse por lo que el cielo comenzaba a ennegrecer. El pequeño se encontraba cansado de caminar y de gritar por su hermano, pero no se rendía, y mientras seguía su búsqueda le pareció escuchar una voz débil de una chica.

− Mamá, mamá... − se escuchó en el bosque débilmente.

− ¿Escuchaste eso Jason? creo que es por allá.

Y comenzó a correr en dirección de donde provenía la voz, y entonces lo vio, un árbol edelwood , era de una gran altura pero parecía tener algo extraño en el tronco. Se acerco más y notó el rostro de una chica de cabello castaño claro, su rostro reflejaba dolor y no paraba de llamar a su madre.

− ¡Oye! − gritó Greg inmediatamente − Oye ¿Estas bien? ¡Despierta! − dijo angustiado e intentando sacarla de árbol.

La chica ya estaba casi por completo convertida en edelwood, su cuerpo se había fusionado con las ramas solo faltaba parte de su cara.

− ¡Vamos, despierta! − gritó desesperado dando palmadas al tronco.

La chica abrió sus ojos débilmente.

− Mamá...

− No, pero la buscare, buscare a tu mamá ¡Así que vamos, sal de ese árbol!

Pero la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos, y el tronco comenzó a cubrirle el rostro hasta que desapareció por completo. Greg quedo paralizado ante lo que veía, la chica desapareció, solo quedaba un árbol. La noche se había posado por completo y la oscuridad envolvió todo el bosque.

Greg se quedo parado frente al edelwood, asustado, el niño siguió palpando el tronco pero no hubo caso, y se detuvo, entonces súbitamente un terror recorrió su cuerpo "¿Wirt también se abra convertido en edelwood?" se preguntó, entonces recordó aquella noche cuando Wirt estaba cubierto de ramas y copos de nieve. El pequeño tomo a su rana y comenzó a a correr llamando a su hermano.

− ¡Wirt! ¡Wirt! − gritó con miedo.

Siguió corriendo hasta que diviso unas luces, al llegar vio que se trataba de una pequeña aldea, solo habían unas pocas casas y muy cerca un poso de agua y animales de granja. Las casas se veían alumbradas, y pensó que tal vez alguien allí podría haber visto a Wirt por lo que golpeo la puerta de cada una de ellas, pero nadie lo había visto, cuando recibió la negativa en la ultima casa de la aldea, Greg cayo de rodillas cansado y abatido por no encontrar a Wirt, por lo que al verlo, la pareja de ancianos de la casa lo invitaron a quedarse allí esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza! no volverá a pasar! muchas gracias por sus comentario, ya se viene el climax de esta historia. Espero que les guste este capítulo, saludos.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

La luz matinal entró a la habitación a través de las cortinas blancas de la ventana, iluminando el rostro del menor por lo que abrió los ojos. ÉL se encontraba recostado en una cama extraña bajo cubiertas y al no reconocer la habitación se sentó, una vez más observo el lugar y se levantó.

− ¿Dónde estoy? − se preguntó.

Y de inmediato los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, y el recuerdo de aquella chica convirtiéndose en árbol lo hizo estremecer por lo que corrió rápidamente a la puerta y al dar unos pasos fuera vio el recibidor y el comedor donde se encontraba una anciana sentada junto a la mesa y al parecer jugando con unos naipes, y la anciana volteó al verlo.

− Buenos días pequeño − dijo con una sonrisa.

−Buenos días − respondió aún confuso.

− ¿Te encuentras bien? anoche te desmayaste en nuestra puerta, estábamos preocupados.

− ¿Eh? ¿Me desmaye? − preguntó mientras recordaba − ¡cierto! creo que estaba muy cansado.

− ¿Ahora te encuentras bien?

− Sí gracias, este... − miro a su alrededor − ¿Dónde está mi rana?

− Ahh no la he visto, creía que estaba contigo en la habitación.

− ¡Iré a ver!

Greg volvió a habitación llamando a Jason Funderbuker pero no lo encontró, se sentó un momento y aprovechó de ponerse los zapatos, entonces regreso donde la anciana.

−No está... − comentó preocupado.

− Que extraño, tal vez este afuera.

− ¡Cierto! iré a ver − exclamó esperanzado.

− Espera, no te vayas muy lejos te serviré el desayuno.

− Sí, gracias abuelita - dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

El menor salió a las afuera de la casa, pero no vio por lo que continuó gritando su nombre, mientras lo hacía divisó a unos hombres llevándose algunas ovejas, tal vez a pastorear pensó. Minutos después la anciana le llamo para que entrara y Greg regresó un poco decepcionado de no encontrar a su amigo.

Adentro estaba todo servido en la mesa para el menor, este se sentó agradeciendo y la anciana se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa sacando del bolsillo de su delantal los naipes que antes tenía. Entonces se presentaron, y ella le pregunto si pudo encontrar a la rana y al escuchar la negativa le dio ánimos. Greg sonrió y comenzó a comer, entonces notó que cada naipe tenía dibujos por lo que comentó.

− ¡Woo que lindos!

− ¿Eh? ¿Los dibujos de estas cartas? − preguntó.

− Sí, están geniales − comentó con la boca llena.

− Gracias − dijo con una sonrisa − yo los dibuje.

− ¿Enserio? − exclamó muy sorprendido.

− Así es, cuando era joven me dedicaba a hacer ilustraciones, las ilustraciones de estos naipes es mi mejor trabajo.

− Woo ¿puedo verlos?

− Claro.

Y la anciana le entrego las cartas, Greg comenzó a verlas, cada ilustración de cada naipe era a color y parecía ser pintadas al óleo, había un dibujos de damas con vestimenta antiguas y cargando sombrillas elegantes, niños jugando en columpios, una pareja dando un paseo en bote, otra pareja en un jardín de flores, una niña pequeña sujetando un canasto de frutas, etc.

− Woo usted dibuja genial.

− jejeje gracias − y continuo algo preocupada − pero dime, ¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí? ¿Vas a algún lugar en especial?

− Si, bueno... −bajo las cartas − en realidad estoy buscando a mi hermano.

− ¿Tu hermano?

Y Greg le platicó todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora (con excepción de la chica que se convirtió en Edelwood)

− Vaya... pero ten ánimo, estoy segura que muy pronto estarás de nuevo con tu hermano.

− Gracias abuelita.

− ¡Ya se! − exclamó − ¿quieres que haga un retrato de tu hermano? así las personas podrían reconocerlo más fácilmente.

− ¡Si! ¿Enserio lo haría?

− ¡Por supuesto! − expresó animada.

− ¡Muchas gracias! − Y Greg se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

Luego de comer se sentaron en el sofá y la anciana con sus instrumentos de trabajo empezó a dibujar a carbón un retrato de Wirt según la descripción de Greg, y entonces un anciano entró al hogar.

− Ah ya volviste cariño − comentó la anciana.

− Buenas tardes señor − saludo el menor.

− Buenas tardes pequeño, ya despertaste ¿cómo te sientes?

− Muy bien, gracias.

− Que bueno − expresó el hombre.

El anciano se sentó en un sofá individual que estaba en el recibidor y después de presentarse con Greg, continuó dando un suspiro.

− Estoy exhausto... esa niebla que aparece me pone nervioso, en especial cuando Richard lleva mucha carga.

− ¿Richard?

−Nuestro burro, ayudaba a un vecino a Trasladar madera.

− Ahhh ¿y Richard puede hablar?

− ¿Eh? − Los ancianos se miraron confundidos.

− No importa jeje −comentó con una sonrisa al ver la confusión de la pareja.

− ¿Cómo está quedando Greg? − preguntó la anciana mostrándole su trabajo.

El retrato era de medio cuerpo, mostraba parte de la capa del disfraz de Wirt y su gorro puntiagudo, también los detalles de su rostro sonriente.

− ¡Wooo! señora es muy buena, ¡sí! ese es Wirt - exclamó Greg parándose por el entusiasmo.

− Me alegra − comentó la señora sonriendo - le entrego la hoja.

− Bien − con entusiasmo − ¡estoy seguro que con esto podre encontrar a Wirt! − Y dirigiéndose a los anciano dijo - muchas gracias por todo, debo volver al bosque a buscar a Wirt.

− ¿El bosque? es muy peligroso deber tener cuidado − dijo el anciano.

− Si.

− Estas seguro que no te quieres quedar más tiempo.

− No gracias, ya debo irme.

Después de despedirse, Greg volvió a bosque con el retrato, ahora tenía más esperanza de encontrar a Wirt gracias al retrato, mientras caminaba Greg lo miró y luego lo enrollo y siguió caminando, otra vez la bruma apareció e inundaba el suelo.

− ¡Oh! − exclamó - también debí pedirle a la anciana un retrato de Jason Funderbuker... ¡Wirt! ¡Wirt! ¡Jason Funderbuker!

Continuó caminando por un tiempo hasta que encontró un pequeño riachuelo, Greg no lo recordaba pero se sentó en una roca a la orilla para descansar. Cerca de él habían pequeñas flores aunque parecían mustiarse, entonces tomó una pequeña piedra y la lanzó al agua pero esta no revoto en la superficie, solo se hundió rápidamente. Y mientras dirigía su mirada al bosque notó que la neblina se elevaba otra vez, y una sombra que no podía distinguir se acercaba donde él.

− ¿Hay alguien allí? − preguntó y se levantó rápidamente.

− Croac.

− ¡Jason Funderbuker! - exclamo.

Y la rana salió de la neblina hacia el menor.

−Jason Funderbuker − expreso alegre y lo cargo abrazándolo − ¿dónde estabas Jason Funderbuker?

− ¿Greg? − dijo una voz femenina.

Greg dirigió su mirada a la neblina y esta vez una sombra más alta se acercaba y al salir se mostró la figura de una joven chica de cabello pelirrojo y vestido celeste.

− ¿Beatrice? − preguntó asombrado.

− ¡Oh Greg! − exclamó la joven al verlo, pero en vez de alegrarse se entristeció cubriéndose el rostro.

− Woo Beatrice − siguió alegremente el pequeño − ¿Eres tú? ¿Jason Funderbuker te encontró?

El menor se detuvo a ver la expresión de tristeza de la chica.

− ¿Qué ocurre? − preguntó preocupado.

− ¿Por qué regresaste? − dijo esforzándose para estar más calmada aunque se veía un poco molesta.

− Vine a buscar a Wirt... ¿lo has visto?

Beatrice se dio la vuelta y dijo seriamente.

− Si, lo he visto.

− ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde está?

La chica permaneció callada unos momentos y luego dijo aun con seriedad.

−Yo te llevare donde él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del Autor al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Los rayos de sol se colaban a través de las hojas y la bruma seguía cubriendo el suelo del bosque. La chica pelirroja caminaba al frente del pequeño sin decir una palabra, mientras que Greg con una expresión de preocupación la seguía detrás junto a su rana; él pensaba en hablarle a pero al ver su expresión seria decidió permanecer en silencio. Caminaron un par de horas hasta que de pronto Beatrice hablo.

− Greg ¿Qué tienes en las manos? – preguntó observando el rollo de papel.

− Ahh esto es un retrato de Wirt que me hizo una abuelita, con esto pensaba encontrarlo.

−¿un retrato? – preguntó sorprendida − ¿Puedo verlo?

− Claro – respondió con más animo ya que Beatrice le hablaba y le entregó el papel.

La joven tomó el papel y al momento de terminar de desollarlo detuvo sus pasos y quedó contemplándolo.

− ¿Beatrice? – preguntó extrañado.

Y entonces la neblina comenzó a elevarse más, pero esta vez era se volvió tan espesa, al punto de hacer desaparecer a Beatrice de la vista del menor.

−¡Beatrice! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Beatrice! ¡Jason Funderbuker! − gritó mientras se esforzaba por ver.

Greg siguió caminando y tanteando el aire ya que por la densa neblina no podía ver nada.

− ¡Beatrice! – continuó llamando y al escuchar unos quejidos de ella que parecía ser un llanto se preocupo aun más − ¡Beatrice!

Y de pronto escuchó una voz familiar que se acercaba.

− ¿Greg? – preguntó la voz un poco profunda.

El menor se detuvo y distinguió entre la bruma una sombra que se acercaba y a su lado un pequeño brillo.

−¿Wirt? – gritó el menor.

−Greg – dijo con desconcierto la voz de la figura deteniéndose.

−¡Wirt! – gritó feliz al reconocer la voz

Rápidamente el menor corrió hacia la sombra con todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzó para abrazarlo.

− ¡Te encontré! – expresó con alegría mientras le rodeo con sus brazos sin siquiera distinguirle bien por culpa de la neblina.

Wirt quedó pasmado e inmóvil a ver a Greg, y entonces la neblina se empezó a despejar haciendo que se pudiera contemplar con claridad a los presentes.

− Wirt te estaba buscan… − dijo al separarse de Wirt pero al contemplarlo se detuvo.

El mayor se veía diferente, sus ojos tenían un color rojo en el centro bordeado de azul y verde, a los costados de su cabeza tenia unas ramas con apariencia de cuernos, y en su mano cargaba una lámpara de aceite. Su expresión era de asombro al ver a Greg y retrocedió un paso con temor.

− ¿Por qué? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Greg?– preguntó aún impactado.

−Wirt… ¿qué te paso? Te ves… diferente… - comentó intentando permanecer tranquilo.

Wirt desvió la mirada rápidamente sin decir nada y se dio media vuelta, entonces Beatrice se acercó mientras se secaba los ojos.

− Wirt, debes contarle todo – dijo recobrando la compostura.

El mayor reflejó una expresión de angustia, cerró los ojos y entonces volteó a ver a su hermano.

− Greg – dijo en un tono triste – no debiste haber venido…

~ Wirt's pov ~

Otra vez me hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad del lago, ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía luchar para volver a la superficie , entonces todo se volvió negro, me encontraba de pie en una superficie pero la oscuridad seguía y de pronto una pequeña luz brilló en el suelo a un costado, era una lámpara de aceite volteada y con la tapa abierta, y luego la oscuridad comenzó a dispersarse y apareciendo el bosque, pero al mismo tiempo un fuerte dolor sentí en mi cuerpo que no pude evitar gritar y sujetarme la cabeza con ambas manos.

− Has tomado la decisión correcta…− dijo un voz.

Sentí como mi cuerpo cambiaba, un ardor en mis ojos, y ramas que salían de mi cabeza, finalmente todo mi cuerpo comenzó a tener la textura de un árbol.

−Y Ahora… −continuó la voz.

−¡Nooo! ¡no te dejare! – grité con todas mis fuerzas – ¡este es mi cuerpo!

Sentía que él quería el control de mi cuerpo, pero no lo permitiría. El alma de la Bestia estaba dentro de mi cuerpo yo tenia la ventaja, sabia que yo era más fuerte que él ahora, por lo que con todo mi esfuerzo lo mantuve en lo más recóndito de mi, yo tenia el poder de mantenerlo dentro.

− ¡Espera! – gritó hasta que su voz se apago por completo.

Ahora solo yo me encontraba, en medio de aquel bosque, tenia la respiración agitada debido a todo lo ocurrido, luego me recompuse y observe la lámpara que se encontraba en el suelo.

Levante la lámpara de aceite, enseguida supe que mi alama se encontraba allí, pero a diferencia de la Bestia yo si puedo tomar y tocar las cosas físicas, él no podía hacerlo por lo que necesitaba de un portador de la lámpara como lo fue el leñador…

Ya no había vuelto atrás, tome la decisión para poder equilibrar Lo Desconocido y también por mi mismo, para al fin enfrentar una vez más a la Bestia.

Mire a mi alrededor, y el bosque comenzó a alumbrarse, pude ver pequeñas flores, creo que sonreí un poco , ya que el bosque es parte de mi cuerpo ahora, el bosque debe reflejarme, pero al recordar el viaje que tuve con Greg y al recordar mi hogar, una neblina comenzaba a aparecer… en mi bosque.

~ Fin de Wirt's pov ~

– Por eso Greg – continuó después de explicarle lo ocurrido - es peligroso que estés cerca de mí, el alma de la Bestia puede apoderarse de mi si me debilito – se dio media vuelta otra vez para darle la espalda al menor – Debes marcharte, solo regresa a casa.

–Pe pero… – musitó Greg con voz entrecortada – Wirt… tienes que volver a casa – y se acercó unos pasos – mamá y papá y tus amigos te esperan , debes volver – y levantó la mano agarrando un extremo de la capa del mayor.

– No… ya no pertenezco a a casa… ese Wirt a desaparecido Greg – comentó tristemente.

Greg soltó el extremo de la capa al escuchar esas palabras, miró hacia abajo unos momentos y entonces con determinación afirmó:

–¡Eso no es cierto! – y se dirigió donde Beatrice tomando el papel que cargaba y luego se paró frente a Wirt mostrandole el retrato – ¡eres el mismo! ¡sigues siendo el mismo Wirt!

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron por completo por el asombro al ver su imagen, en especial por la sonrisa dibujada.

–Tu eres el mismo Wirt, solo solo – comenzó a pensar – la Bestia necesita un cuerpo así que, que se vaya a otro.¿Por que debes ser tú? No lo entiendo ¡Que se vaya a otro cuerpo!

–Greg…– musitó el mayor, en un tono triste – eso es imposible… mi alma ya esta en esta lámpara, si su luz se apaga, mi alma no regresará a mi cuerpo, seguramente ira al más allá, y la Bestia quedará sin cuerpo otra vez, y el bosque, Lo Desconocido, entrará en un desequilibrio. Greg debes regresar a casa tu solo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Greg tiro la hoja que sostenía y bajo la mirada angustiado.

– Entonces… no podrás volver…. – dijo pasmado.

\- Greg – dijo Beatrice acercándose – no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y cuidaré de Wirt – comentó dulcemente, agachándose para hasta a la altura del menor.

–Beatrice… - musitó Wirt.

–Desde que lo encontré me ha estado evitando pero – continuó mostrando una sonrisa – pero no lo dejare, yo estaré apoyándolo quiera o no, aunque siga pidiéndome que me vaya no me iré de su lado, así que Greg, vuelve a casa, tú y Jason Funderbuker no pertenecen aquí.

–Yo… yo… – se dijo así mismo l menor intentando pensar en una solución – ¡No! – gritó finalmente.

Entonces, corrió hacia Wirt, saltó y tomó la lámpara con sus manos.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Wirt sorprendido.

Y el menor corrió hacia el bosque lo más rápido que podía, cargando la lámpara de aceite con ambas manos

* * *

 **Nota del Autor: Espero les haya gustado, en el prox capítulo aparecerá el Tomo de Lo Desconocido para quienes vieron el episodio Piloto (ok no diré más spoiler), muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del Autor: Perdón por la demora, he sufrido bloqueo de escritor de esos bloqueos donde tienes toda la idea en la cabeza pero en el momento de estar frente al computador las ideas no fluyen. Este es el capítulo final, es más largo que lo anteriores, lo subiré al mismo tiempo que el epilogo. Muchas gracias a todos! wendylove4, Aaron, Noseminombre, maestro jedi, ChookoMuffin, Luna, Jamile868, rpd512, Daniela, Gashicalmy, Diana. y también a quienes han leído sin dejar comentarios gracias :)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

De pronto todo volvió a cubrirse de blanco, "¡Greg espera!" se escuchó los gritos entre la densa neblina por parte del mayor. Pero Greg no detenía sus pasos, continuaba sin detenerse, corría sin saber adónde ir pero no pensaba rendirse, debía encontrar la forma de que Wirt regresara a casa, una forma de salvar el alma de su hermano que ahora se encontraba en sus manos, dentro de la lámpara de aceite.

Greg se alejó al punto de ya no escuchar los gritos tanto de Wirt como de Beatrice, también dejó tras de sí a Jason Funderberker. Siguió avanzando lo más que pudo, de a poco bajo la velocidad jadeando por el cansancio hasta que llegó a un sector del bosque donde la neblina solo cubría los pies. Observó el lugar y encontró un gran árbol donde había un hueco en su tronco lo suficientemente grande para que él cupiera. Se dirigió al hueco y de rodillas entró a su interior, una vez allí se sentó en el suelo y luego de dejar la lámpara en un lugar seguro rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos ocultando su rostro.

Estuvo dentro del árbol pensando en una solución y prestando atención a su alrededor por si lo encontraban, aunque de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y dormitaba. Finalmente después de varias horas, al estar descansado y seguro de que Wirt y Beatrice no estaban cerca, salió del árbol, miro la lámpara que tenía en sus manos.

− ¿Qué puedo hacer? − se preguntó angustiado.

Levantó la mirada y volvió a caminar por el bosque.

− Tal vez el leñador… − pensó en voz alta - ¿él sabrá alguna manera de…? − y puso una mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa −mmm… no lo creo – concluyó finalmente y continuó pensando − ¿Quién podría saber? − se preguntó esta vez mirando el cielo − ¡Cierto!− exclamó feliz al llegarle una idea − tal vez la tía Susurros sepa algo, ella tenía una campana que controlaba a ese demonio que Lorna tenía dentro ¡Tal vez tenga algo para sacar a la Bestia de Wirt! − concluyó y luego observó la lámpara − y como regresarle su alma…

El pequeño continuó caminando por el bosque, un aire frio golpeaba su rostro mientras daba cada paso, y el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte. Para aquel entonces la neblina ya había desaparecido por completo. El menor siguió avanzando y entonces llegó a un lugar familiar a las orillas de un lago.

−Mmm… creo que había estado por aquí antes…. −comentó recordando como surcó por las aguas con Wirt en una construcción de madera que usaron como bote y una guitarra como remo.

Se acercó un poco más a la orilla, pero no demasiado por el bien de la lámpara. Observó hacia su izquierda, luego a su derecha y fue cuando a lo lejos divisó un bote, pero por la distancia no lo veía claramente. Le gritó "¡Hey, disculpe!, ¡Hey!" pero no recibió respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia su derecha por la orilla, y mientras lo hacia el cielo se comenzaba a oscurecerse poco a poco, pero la luz fría de la luna menguante alumbraba el terreno .De seco se detuvo cuando distinguió a la figura que estaba en el bote, que al parecer tenía una caña de pesca.

− ¿Qué? ¡Pero es un pez! − exclamó asombrado.

Y recordó lo que Wirt le había contado de lo sucedido cuando se separaron, aquella noche nevada cuando quiso salvarlo pero al final fue él quien fue salvado. La criatura era del tamaño de un hombre pero con apariencia de un pez, con escamas en todo su cuerpo y con dos aletas en vez de brazos que sujetaban una caña de pescar. El hombre pez movió sus pupilas y vio al pequeño (ya que no tenía cuello) y entonces su caña de pescar hizo un tirón lo que indicó que algo había mordido el anzuelo, por lo que lo elevó y al salir a la superficie recogió su pesca con una de las aletas, aunque Greg no alcanzó a ver lo que era. La criatura comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a la orilla donde se encontraba el menor **.**

− ¡Disculpe, necesito hacerle una pregunta! – le gritó.

Pero la criatura parece ignorarle, y finalmente el bote llegó a la orilla. Una vez allí el hombre pez se quedó en su posición, no se bajó del bote, solo se quedó allí.

− ¡Hey señor! – continuó Greg.

Al estar cerca de la criatura, Greg observó el interior del bote y vio unas bolsas de redes llenas de pequeñas tortugas negras, y a la vez notó sus aletas donde debería haber piernas "Woo en verdad es un pez" expresó para sí.

Greg continuó intentando hablar con la criatura pero este no le respondió, solo lo observaba moviendo la pupila de su globo ocular. Después de unos minutos el menor se cansó, depositó la lámpara en el suelo con cuidado y se sentó en el pasto mirando a la criatura, y este continuó sin hacer alguna reacción.

− ¡Oh pero sí es…! − exclamó una dulce voz.

Greg se dio vuelta y vio a la joven.

− ¡Lorna! − gritó asombrado elevando la lámpara para verla mejor.

−Eres Greg ¿verdad? Entonces…. − mira a ambos lados − ¿ Wirt está aquí también? −

El menor baja la mirada y observa el resplandor de la lámpara, luego se dirige a la chica.

− Sí, pero no está aquí − dijo tristemente.

Lorna queda en silencio un momento, le extraña la reacción del pequeño ya que lo recordaba siempre alegre, por lo que empezó a deducir que algo había pasado entre los hermanos.

− Ya veo… ah disculpe − dijo dirigiéndose a la orilla del lago donde estaba atracado el bote de la criatura – vengo por la orden de mi tía Susurros.

El hombre pez agarra con una de sus aletas una bolsa de red llena de pequeñas tortugas y se la entrega a la joven.

− Gracias − expresó amablemente.

Luego se dirige donde el menor, él le comenta que debe habla con la tía Susurros por un asunto muy importante, Greg se veía muy angustiado por lo que Lorna inmediatamente le dice que lo llevará donde ella, él sonríe y se encaminan al hogar de la chica después de despedirse de la criatura del bote.

Caminaron por un sendero del bosque alumbrados por la luna inmutable y el brillo de la lámpara. Por el camino Greg relataba lo ocurrido a la joven quien escuchaba en silencio y perpleja, el menor no podía evitar soltar unas lágrimas mientras mencionaba que el alma de Wirt se encontraba en sus manos.

− Lo lamento… − se limitó a decir ya que no existían palabras de consuelo, ella tenía el presentimiento que se volverían a ver pero definitivamente no esperaba esto. No esperaba que Wirt… La Bestia….

Greg solo asintió como agradecimiento secándose los ojos.

− Pasa − dijo la chica cuando finalmente llegaron al hogar.

Dentro de la casa, la chimenea estaba encendida y cerca se encontraba una mujer mayor, corpulenta y de gran altura con unos ojos y nariz que sobresalían por su gran tamaño, sentada en una silla mecedora.

− Pequeño… − comentó en tono misterioso − tenía el presentimiento que esta noche te vería.

− ¿Enserio? − preguntó con verdadera sorpresa.

− Ven − se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa sentándose en una de las sillas del extremo − siéntate allí por favor − y le apuntó a la silla del otro extremo de la mesa para quedar de frente.

Una vez sentado, Greg dejo la lámpara sobre la mesa, la mujer observó el objeto y continuó – dime pequeño, ¿De quién es alma que tienes allí? −

Ambos, tanto Greg como Lorna quien había depositado las tortugas en el cesto de mimbre y dejado la red doblada en la tapa de este se mostraron sorprendidos.

− Es el alma de tu hermano ¿No es así? −

Hubo un silencio en el hogar, Greg quedo mirando fijamente a la mujer mayor mientras que Lorna se sentaba en una de las sillas con la mirada baja.

El menor finalmente asintió tristemente.

−Entiendo… − dijo suspirando.

− Por favor tía Susurros − continuó desesperado − Ayúdeme, usted sabe cómo puedo regresarle el alma a Wirt? –

Luego le explico todo lo ocurrido, La mujer mayor escuchaba atentamente.

− Tía susurros, ¿usted sabe cómo puedo salvar a Wirt? ¿Tendrá alguna campana o algo que lo ayude? – preguntó esperanzado.

La mujer mayor se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos en modo pensativo.

− Tía Susurros – siguió Lorna angustiada.

La mujer se levantó, camino unos pasos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los jóvenes.

−Tengo que mostrarte algo, enseguida vuelvo – y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación en busca del objeto, abajo, los jóvenes permanecían en silencio. Una vez tomado el objeto la tía de la joven bajo por las escaleras y depositó en la mesa lo que tenía en manos.

− ¿Un libro? − preguntó incrédulo al ver el libro de cubierta marrón.

− ¡Es el Tomo de lo desconocido! − comentó Lorna − yo comencé a leerlo aunque aún no lo he terminado…

− Greg, este libro contiene los secretos y misterios de este mundo, allí se relata el origen de este mundo, sus primeros sucesos, el origen de la Bestia y formas de ayudarnos para vivir de la mejor manera.

Greg observó el libro esperanzado.

− Tu hermano te lo dijo − siguió en tono serio y triste a la vez − Este lugar… no puede funcionar sin una bestia…

− ¡Pero! – interrumpió Greg parándose bruscamente.

− Si la Bestia desparece, si el alma de la bestia ya no puede permanecer en este mundo entonces…

− ¡Pero tengo que salvar a Wirt! ¡Tengo que traerlo de nuevo a casa! − gritó angustiado y desesperado – ¡Por favor ayúdeme! deme alguna campana o algo –

− Greg − musitó la joven.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

− El sonido de la campana que tenía servía para espantar espíritus malignos, para espantar la maldad.

−Pero… – exclamó ya con lágrimas e los ojos y cubriéndose el rostro – espantando a la bestia, entonces −

− La Bestia… – continuó la tía acercándose y abriendo el libro mostrando una página donde estaba el dibujo de la antigua forma de la bestia – Por lo que me dices, ya se ha fusionado por completo al cuerpo de Wirt, el que tengas aquí el alma de tu hermano lo demuestra – dijo mirando la lámpara – Pero, si en verdad...

− ¡Greg! −se escuchó el gritó de un joven desde afuera a lo lejos.

− ¡Wirt! – Exclamo sorprendido el pequeño y todos giraron en dirección a la puerta – ¡Me encontró! ¡No! ¡Querrá quitarme la lámpara! − y la sujetó en sus manos.

− Rápido, acompáñame – dijo la mujer mayor tomando el libro, se dirigieron a la puerta donde anteriormente Greg junto con Wirt se habían encerrado con Lorna momento antes de verla poseída.

− ¡Lorna , no dejes que entre! –.

− ¡Si tía! − afirmó la chica y se dirigió a la puerta.

− ¡Greg! – continuó Wirt en forma enojada mientras seguía caminando en dirección a la casa.

− ¡Wirt espera! – exclamó Beatrice quien lo seguía detrás cargando a Jason Funderberker.

Al estar a una corta distancia, el chico se detuvo y continúo gritando.

− ¡Greg por favor sale, devuélveme mi lámpara! −

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y apareció una joven sumamente triste.

Wirt quien se encontraba a pocos metros se sorprendió por un instante pero enseguida cambio su semblante.

− Lorna, ¿Greg se encuentra allí no es así? ¡Greg sale de una vez! − dijo gritando esto último.

Lorna solo se quedó observándolo. Hubo un momento de silencio, un viento helado soplaba con fuerza moviendo los vestidos de las chicas y la capa del joven,la misma que tenía la última vez que Lorna lo vio, pero ahora Wirt estaba diferente, tenía un semblante serio y de enfado pero a la vez reflejaba un gran dolor incluso con esos ojos brillantes, parecía que un aura oscura salía de su cuerpo que a pesar de la poca iluminación se podía contemplar que estaba hecho de ramas. La chica en el umbral de la puerta no creía que el joven amable que la ayudo hace un tiempo estuviera frente de ella de esa manera.

Y entonces el hermano mayor continuó.

− ¡Greg! − gritó y se dispuso a avanzar.

− ¡Espera! no puedes entrar − expresó firmemente pero Wirt pareció ignorarle.

Entonces la rana, Jason Funderberker saltó de los brazos de Beatrice, avanzó hasta posarse frete al joven interrumpiendo su camino.

− ¿Eh? – expresó confundido al ver a la mascota de su hermano.

De pronto la campana en el interior de Jason brilló, sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que Wirt retrocediera un paso al sentirse incomodo por el brillo dando un gesto de molestia. La rana se paró en sus dos patas, inhaló aire cerrando los ojos manteniendo a todos expectantes y con una voz profunda comenzó a cantar unréquiem.

Como el movimiento de las aguas

Atraídas por una luna inmisericorde

El chico no sabe más allá

Del sueño contenido en su nombre

Que traspasa su propia existencia

…

Todos observan a la rana, incrédulos de lo que acababan de escuchar, Wirt, que se encontraba parado frente a ella tampoco comprendía lo que sucedía.

El brillo de la campana dentro del estómago del animal desapareció, y volvió a su desplante normal.

− Wirt…−

Todos miraron al origen de la vos, era Greg quien había salido por la ventana y apareció en un costado de la casa cargando la lámpara.

− Greg − musitó girando en dirección al menor.

Greg miró a Wirt con una expresión de tristeza mientras que el viento mecía su cabello. Al verlo de esa forma Wirt sintió un dolor en su interior y de pronto sintió que la Bestia quería intentar apoderarse de él nuevamente.

− ¡Ahora no! – gritó para sí mientras se quejaba de dolor es su pecho.

− ¡Wirt! – gritaron las jóvenes y el menor con preocupación.

− Estoy bien – dijo rápidamente – Estoy bien, ya pasó – y volvió a su compostura recobrando el aliento, luego con semblante serio continuó – Greg, ya todo acabo, regrésame la lámpara.

− Te equivocas Wirt, no se ha acabado –

− ¿Eh? −

− La tía Susurros me lo mostró, en el Tomo de lo Desconocido se menciona una forma – espetó determinadamente.

− El Tomo de Lo Desconocido…. – Musitó el mayor.

− Tú alma en la lámpara necesita edelwood porque no tiene cuerpo, así como la bestia dentro de ti no necesita edelwood porque está en tú cuerpo, pero, si tu alma estuviera…

− ¡No se puede! − gritó − ¡la Bestia…!−

− ¡Lo sé! − le interrumpió − así como la Bestia tenía un lazo contigo, tú también tienes un lazo con otro cuerpo – dijo apuntándose a sí mismo y mostrando una sonrisa.

− Imposible −

− Así que −

− ¡Greg espera! ¡No! recuerda este mundo no estará en equilibrio sin una Bestia, la Bestia no tendrá lugar a donde ir y si desaparece este lugar…, además tú….

− Escucha la tia susurros dijo que… −

− Alguien que está aquí presente – interrumpió la mujer mayor de forma misteriosa quien apareció junto a Lorna − tiene la capacidad para contener a la Bestia y dominarla… −

− ¿Te refieres a ti? – preguntó incrédulo.

− No, yo no − y observó a la rana haciendo que los demás también giraran a verla − La Bestia tenía un lazo no solo contigo, sino con los tres pero él te eligió a ti por alguna razón.

De pronto la campana dentro de Jason volvió a brillar y la rana volvió a pararse en dos patas mirando a los presentes.

− Esta es la tercera vez − dijo una voz profunda.

− ¿Qué? − exclamó el mayor desconcertado −

− Jason Funderberker¿puedes hablar? − preguntó el menor asombrado.

Y con esa voz que lo caracterizaba Jason continuó lentamente, parecía que se esforzaba por pronunciar aquellas palabras:

− Yo también había llegado a este lugar, pero por el pecado que cometí fui convertido en una rana. El embrujo fue muy fuerte que me impedía hablar − suspiró – solo gracias al ferry y ahora a esta campaña el embrujo de debilita para que pueda comunicarme – tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió− atreves de las aguas pude, de algún modo, pude volver al mundo donde me encontraron pero me trajeron de regreso a Lo Desconocido ¿Destino? , pero junto a ustedes otra vez pude ir a aquel mundo y ahora… − hizo una pausa − lo sé, yo no puedo escapar de este lugar −

Y el brillo volvió a desaparecer, la rana Jason Funderberker volvió a estar en cuatro patas para ir saltando y posarse al lado de Greg. El pequeño se le quedo viendo a los ojos por unos momentos, parecía examinar su expresión, sus pensamientos. Entonces, Greg desvió la mirada y con dolor y una gran tristeza dijo:

− Lo siento, Jason Funderberker −

− Croac −

− La Campana – comentó la tía Susurros − podrá impedir que la Bestia controle su cuerpo −

− ¡Esperen! − exclamó Wirt desesperado− Esto es una locura, ¡Greg no hagas nada! solo vete a casa − y comenzó a avanzar donde el menor y su rana.

− Bien − expresó decido el menor− Hagámoslo ahora Jason Funderberker –

− Croac −

− No te preocupes Wirt, ya hable con alguien dijo que cuidaría mi alma hasta que nos volviéramos a ver para que no vaya al más allá inmediatamente −

− ¿Qué? −

Greg levantó la lámpara a la altura de su pecho y abrió la pequeña compuerta, por su parte Jason Funderberker se dirigió donde el mayor y al estar frente a él le salto encima, a su pecho.

− ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! −

Y el menor metió su propia mano en el fuego de la lámpara, haciendo que este ardiera y gritara de dolor pero no la retiró.

− ¡Ahhhh! − gritó Wirt al sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, seguramente por lo que le ocurría a su alma.

− ¡Wirt! ¡Greg! − gritó Beatrice preocupada acercando lo más rápido que podía a Wirt – ¿Qué ocurre? –

Al ver esto Lorna también se mostraba horrorizada y la tía susurros desvió la mirada con pesar.

−Greg… − pronunció Wirt mientras todo comenzaba a oscurecerse mientras veia a Greg y sin ser capaz de mover su cuerpo para poder ir donde él −

El fuego comenzó a expandirse por el cuerpo del menor hasta que este cayó al suelo. Figuras que nadie podía ver rodearon su cuerpo que de pronto pareció volverse arena, cenizas que se llevó el viento.

En el hospital de Massachusett, USA.

Un niño se encontraba recostado en una cama del hospital usando máscara de oxígeno y vías de suero en las venas. De pronto aquel niño comenzó a abrir los ojos.

− ¡Greg, Greg! − le llamó una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos al lado de la cama del pequeño −

− Eh… – exhaló débilmente mientras que la pareja cerca de él comenzó a llorar de alegría.

− Pequeño − comenzó a revisarle el doctor, verifico sus signos vitales, y con un oftalmoscopio observó sus pupilas – ¿Qué sientes? ¿Recuerdas algo? −

− Eh, yo… − comenzó a decir con esfuerzo, contempló el techo unos instantes y continuó − No recuerdo nada…. −

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** **¿Por qué les traigo este final? Porque soy una persona horrible. Respecto a Jason tenía que poner mi teoría porque nuestra rana no era normal, ya saben por el capítulo del ferry. También puse otras teorías en este fic como el cuerpo intangible de la bestia (en toda la serie no toco a nadie solo las ramas edelwood), también sobre los caminos el más allá, el de los vivos o quedarse en Lo Desconocido, acerca de que existen otras formas de llegar a Lo Desconocido, etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota del Autor: Al final del cap.**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

La luz del sol brillaba intensamente, aquel chico elevo su mirada al cielo que se encontraba cubierto mayormente por las ramas de los árboles, pero la luz cálida se filtraba entre las hojas. Continuó caminando por el bosque cargando algo que toda su vida lo acompaño, un clarinete que estaba guardado en su estuche. Siguió avanzando sin saber cómo había llegado a ese lugar hasta que llegó a una pequeña escuela que estaba en medio del bosque que le pareció muy familiar y se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

− Jovencito, otra vez ha llegado tarde – exclamó la profesora al ver al joven – Vamos, siéntense para continuar con la clase.

− ¿Jovencito? pero yo soy un profesor de universidad − comentó más para sí mismo.

− Ohh entonces ¿Tú eres el nuevo profesor de música? – preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño.

− ¿Eh? – expresó confundido.

− Vamos niños − dijo a los animales que ocupaban los pupitres y que se encontraban vestidos con ropas humanas – Interrumpiremos la clase por hoy para continuar con la asignatura de música, adelante profesor – e hizo un ademán para que el joven pasara al frente.

El chico vestido con una capa azul y un gorro rojo puntiagudo miró a la maestra unos momentos y finalmente camino hacia el frente, sacó su clarinete dejando el estuche en la mesa de la profesora y comenzó a tocar una melodía mientras que los recuerdos regresaban a su mente, a su alma.

Los años habían pasado ,jamás recuperó la memoria y toda la vida sintió que algo estaba mal con él, sentía dolor al ver s reflejo en el espejo, y la sensación de que alguien lo espera jamás lo dejo, ahora que los recuerdan le llegan todo comienza a tener sentido.

En el bosque una joven alcanzó a escuchar la melodía y comenzó a acercarse al origen de este, haciendo que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido.

Después de lo ocurrido a aquellos hermanos, Beatrice quiso ayudar a proteger el mundo donde se encontraba su familia, por lo que se encargaba de proteger la lámpara donde se encontraba el alma de Jason Funderberker, ya que él era quien mantiene el equilibrio en el bosque y por supuesto fue quien salvo a Wirt. La joven había seguido esperando… esperando a que Wirt regresara aunque sabría que sería por poco tiempo, porque en el momento que se encontrara con Greg se marcharían otra vez.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor: Gracias por leer esta historia. Vean la parte buena Greg ha estado feliz en el reino de las nubes…**


End file.
